William
William Jr. is the antihero of the Violette1st video series. About He is an overweight boy who spends too much time playing his Xbox, which bothers his family members (most notably, his father Bill, who always belittles him). Whenever someone in his family (especially Bill) tries to get him off the Xbox by turning off the internet, taking the Xbox and hiding it somewhere, etc., he throws a tantrum and starts destroying objects around the house. He has 3 Xbox ones (one being destroyed by his family, another being sold on eBay and the most recent being a Xbox One S, which was destroyed by Andy and Bill). He is 15 years old and was born on October 4, 2001 according to Violette1st's twitter account so this means that he has to go to school in his birthday because his birthday is in school day although he said that kids don't go to school on his birthday, which is not, His first debut in the violette1st series was in "William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework". There had been older videos of him in the violette1st channel, but mostly family videos rather than him being psycho. In WILLIAM'S WALMART SHELF ASSEMBLING DISASTER!!!, it is mentioned that he has Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and takes medication for it. This could be one of the factors that causes Williams destructive behavior. The worst thing that has happened to William was when he was tied up and got his Xbox One S destroyed by Bill and Andy. Fan Reputation William generally receives positive reviews, but he is still a highly controversial character due to his destructive behavior and his rudeness to other people. Sometimes however, people feel bad for William like a time where Bill and Andy tied him up and destroyed his Xbox and terrorized him in his room in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and when Andy beated him up on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!!. Quotes *"Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub." *"Well, I'll email him when he's done being deceased." *"You have like ten of your special moments every day! Last week it was your "Special Reese's Cup moment", you always have your "movie night moments", you always have your moments! YOUR FREAKING MOMENTS!!!" *"It's 9:36, for real! Can I just go to bed? I'M SO TIRED!!!" *"I should show that video to the police!" *"SCREW YOU DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!" *"My dad has done too much crap to me lately." *"IM NOT WATCHING A FREAKING MOVIE!!!" *"Least I'm not gonna end up a fata*s like him." *"I WILL BREAK THAT CAMERA!!" *"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." *"There's a light on your camera! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! Theres a light right there! Theres a light right there! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! *"FREAKING SCRUUUUUUUUUUB!!!!!" *"GIVE ME MY MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!!!!!!" *"GET REKT! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY XBOX!!!" *"GET OUT!!!" *"I'm the one who should be asking questions!" *"Your tablets outside, go get it!" *"I can't wait for my Xbox to come!" *"STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!!" *"Time to go get him." *"IM GOING FIRST!!!!!" *"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!!! I'M DONE, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!!" (after William shattered the car window to retrieve his Xbox) *"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!" *"YOU NEED TO STOP FREAKING DOING THAT CRAP!!!!" *"It's just funny!" *"I know, I could smell! *"IM USING IT!!" *"WHATS OK?! HE FREAKING SLAMMED CAKE IN MY FACE!!!!" *"Do you like hot sauce?" *"He got it all over the floor!" *"If your in a survival area, just grab a router!" *"It's not a Chrome Book, It's not a Net Book, IT'S A KINDLE FIRE!!!" *"You're sleepin' outside tonight." *"Haha, look what I have, I have your keys!" *"I don't want to sit there and stare at Peanuts the whole time." *"I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING, I CAME OUT HERE TO EAT!!!" *"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" *"I'M '''NOT '''WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!" *"Your hat is stupid." *"The music SUCKS!!" *"Oh, you were probably saving it for Rotten Rebecca." *"WHERES MY PHONE?!!" *"Gimme my phone or I'm gonna text Rotten Rebecca!" *"Here I go!" *"I DONT CARE!!! THATS A GOOD THING!!!" *"You good for a date on Friday?" Gallery WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!.jpg|William shouting maxresdefault.jpg|William receiving fanmail unamed.jpg|William playing video games maxresdefault (1).jpg|Overweight William mqdefault.jpg|Happy William boy.jpg|Young Willaim W2.jpeg god.png|William begging Andy to stop William.jpg williamandbillarguing.png|William and Bill arguing Do you like William? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes